


Alongside You

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan couldn't feel. Life was spiraling out of control. Why did life have to hand him such horrible cards?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alongside You

**Author's Note:**

> One shot as my apology for not updating my Dethan fic. Update to that and my Derek/Isaac fic to come some time this week.
> 
> Have a tissue close by. I made my Derek tear up with this.
> 
> More notes at the bottom.

Ethan was settled with Danny. He was so tired of the fighting. It was bringing Danny into it. And it wasn't like this was exactly what he wanted to do. Far from it. He wanted to keep Danny out of it. He was just human and this wasn't something for a human to be involved in. Sure. He had Allison and Chris teaching Danny self defense, although they were also giving it to Stiles under the Sheriff's request.

"Ethan. What the hell is going on?" Danny hissed. He wanted to punch his boyfriend. They had been walking down the hallway but then something had seemed to spook Ethan and they had started to run. Now they were hiding in an empty classroom.

"I heard something." Ethan released Danny to move to the door. This was something Danny was having issues with.

"I can't do this, Ethan." Danny was tired of how his boyfriend was acting skittish lately, like something was after him. There was never anything there!

"Danny..." The Alpha turned to look at the human.

"No. Don't 'Danny' me. I'm done. When you shake off... whatever this is. Maybe I'll consider going back out with you. But not this skittish mess." Danny tried to ignore the look of hurt on Ethan's face, but the other just steeled his expression.

"Fine. Just... Keep your gun on you. Alright?" Danny just rolled his eyes and stormed out of the classroom. He barely glanced at Aiden as he brushed by him. Aiden went to his brother, just staring at the mess he found.

"He break up with you?" Aiden didn't need to hear the reply. He just gathered up his brother. "Come on. It's gone for now... Whatever this stupid creature is. Our window to actually get away without being followed is slim." Ethan just nodded.

Their apartment was extremely quiet. They had moved into a tiny two bedroom apartment. Deucalion had left them with more than enough money to survive on, although they still had their own money they could live on. But it was a nice sense of security. It allowed them to rest a little easier. But they still lived a rather spartan lifestyle. They had the needed things, such as beds, clothes, a television and couch, and various kitchen items. They had a bookshelf and filled it with books and laptops. They had slowly been making it feel like home.

Aiden stood in the doorway, just watching Ethan. He could smell that his brother was depressed and it was stinking up the apartment. He honestly wasn't sure how long this would last. So he decided he was going to take matters into his own hands. He had texted Danny himself to meet him. He hadn't told Ethan about it, like he wanted his brother to know.

"I'm going out. I'll pick up something to eat on the way home for us." Like the last couple days, he hadn't gotten an answer. He honestly hadn't been expecting one. So he just grabbed his keys and helmet before setting out to see if Danny was actually going to meet him.

He sat at a table in the back of Cake and Bake. It was a public place, just so the creature would think twice on attacking. It also ensured Danny wouldn't feel cornered if he came. Which, Aiden was surprised to see, the human did. He ordered a drink before joining Aiden.

"What." Aiden could smell the misery on the human before him.

"You need to make up with my brother before I beat both of you senseless." Danny just glared.

"He's being insane, Aiden. He's freaking out over some invisible enemy. I've talked to Scott and Stiles, even Derek. None of them know what he's talking about." Danny clutched his coffee cup.

"Because we didn't want to involve them. This thing is after me and my brother. We can handle it on our own." Aiden growled. He didn't want the other pack stepping into their battle. They could handle it and they would. Last thing he needed was them thinking the twins were weak. Scott had offered them a place in his pack, but the twins had declined. Neither were ready to join another pack, but Scott left the invitation open. They could join when they felt ready, to which both twins were grateful for.

"You don't need to cover for Ethan, if that's what you're doing." Danny frowned, but Aiden only rolled his eyes.

"I'm not covering. This creature... is a shifter. A chameleon. The only way to locate him is through sound and smell." Danny didn't like the sound of that. "We [i]thought[/i] we had taken care of this problem three towns back. Apparently not."

"Then we'll all help. Strength in numbers." Danny crossed his arms and Aiden got the faintest feeling that Danny's word was final.

"Fine." He gave up after a couple minutes of silence. "Call everyone together to meet... Somewhere. I have a depressed brother to go dress and drag out of bed." Aiden got to his feet.

"Is he... alright?" Danny's voice was hesitant and Aiden wanted nothing more than to rip the human's throat out. However, he refrained from doing so for Ethan's sake.

"You destroyed him. You were his world. You were the best thing in his miserable life. And, if I didn't know my brother better, I would see to it that you two never got back together. But his wolf only accepts you. So if you care about him, you'd see to putting him back together." Aiden got up and left. He gave the human enough to think about. He could smell how Ethan always seemed so content with Danny. How it just screamed mates. He honestly feared his brother dying of a broken heart.

"Get up." Aiden tugged Ethan from his bed and pushed him into the shower. "We're going to a pack meeting." Ethan wasn't really in the mood to shower.

"We don't have a pack," Ethan grumbled as he began to finally get into actually showering. He was used to having conversations with Aiden in the bathroom.

"We're... McCall pack now." Aiden swallowed, hoping he wouldn't live to regret the words.

"I thought you didn't..." Ethan paused in rinsing the shampoo out of his hair.

"I didn't, but... we need help, E. And they can help. Strength in numbers." Ethan nodded to air and went back to showering.

"What are we going to tell them?"

"The truth. Everything." Aiden replied. It made the most sense.

"So... We have a [i]new[/i] lizard running around Beacon Hills? Great." Stiles groaned. He had had it with lizards. Kanima and now a shifter.

"If we can trap it in a space... We could use smoke or something to give it a body while it moved. It'd be easier to take it out." Allison thought about it.

"Don't forget get us killed." Lydia crossed her arms. "If you use smoke, you'll make everyone blind and have to rely more on their ears and smell than before. One wrong move, and they could kill each other. They would be safer without it. I say we would need something like... Rain!"

"The sprinkler system!" Stiles jumped to his feet. We could try to lure the creature into the school's gym. We could set off the sprinkler system. It would beat off the creature's body so we would be able to see it. Also, minimizes the risk of us killing each other."

"Stiles has a good plan." Chris agreed with it. Everyone seemed to be agreeing, which was good.

"This plan sucks." Ethan grumbled to Aiden. They were wandering into the gym. He hated that they were just walking in. Scott, Derek, and Isaac were with them.

"Could be worse." Aiden shrugged but paused in step. "He's here." The five of them halted and began to look around.

"Now!" Scott yelled and the sound of the gunfire resounded loud, as did the spark from the arrow. But then there was water pouring down from sprinklers. Everyone could now see the invisible creature which was charging at the ground. They managed to dodge it. Allison let an arrow fly, but the creature moved out of the way easily.

Ethan was startled when he felt something collide with him and send him flying. He could hear Danny call his name, but knew Stiles would keep Danny away from the real fight. It had been decided all humans would be positioned to keep the creature from escaping the gym.

"Come on." Aiden grabbed his brother and they merged. Part of Ethan felt a little disgusted at what they do, as he had never told Danny it was their unique ability. But he brushed it off. They needed to fight.

The fight felt so unfair. Even when they could see him, the shifter was quicker. He quickly was picking off the werewolves one by one. He saved the twins for last, knocking them clear across the gym and the two splitting. Ethan watched as the creature wandered over. His body didn't want to move. It hurt so much. He could see the other wolves struggling to get up, to get to them.

"I've waited so long for revenge." The creature finally removed it's camouflage as it grabbed a struggling Aiden. "I'll kill you first, then your brother, and then this new pack of your's. Destroy everything of your's like you destroyed everything of mine."

Ethan was struggling to move, to get to his brother. But the gun sounded louder than his heartbeat, than a body being pierced, his eyes wide as he just stared. He couldn't even hear himself yelling his brother's name. He crawled over.

"Oh god, A." He tugged his brother to him. "Aiden. Can you hear me?" Everyone was rushing over as quickly as they could, not paying any attention to the dead shifter's body.

"We need to get him to Deaton's," Ethan didn't want to release his brother, not for a second. It was the slowest ride in Ethan's life, as he tried to keep his brother awake. But Deaton wouldn't let them in there while he tried to save Aiden's life. But Ethan could feel every little bit of pain his brother was in. There was just this numbness spreading throughout his body.

"I'm sorry, Ethan." Danny squeezed the teen's hand. "I'm sorry for everything." Ethan jolted to his feet and ignored the stares. He just wandered into the back room. He gazed from Deaton to Aiden.

"Hey, Danny. Remember. Fix what you broke." Ethan moved over.

"He's not healing. He's not getting better. Why is he not getting better?" Ethan snapped.

"Oh? Is that caring I hear?" Aiden chuckled.

"I don't know. I think it's the injury. It's too much for his body to heal." Ethan glanced at the hole in Aiden's stomach. He should have died but his body was fighting it. It was painful.

"E, you know what you have to do. Make it end." Ethan stared at his brother. "It'll be okay." The others were slowly filtering into the room, just arriving as Ethan slashed his brother's throat open.

"I'm so sorry, A." Ethan cried, curling into himself. He shivered. It was cold. So cold. And he couldn't feel anything but that.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"How is he doing, Danny?" Stiles glanced from Danny to the form of Ethan just sitting in front of the grave.

"He's... He's the same. His psychiatrist says it'll be a long time before he'll be alright. But... He'll never completely feel again." Scott dug his shoe into the dirt.

"Was their connection that strong?" Danny nodded.

"Yes. They were one wolf. With Aiden gone, it's like he lost a huge part of himself. You don't recover from that." It didn't matter that Ethan had full power of Alpha that he had shared with his brother. That Ethan didn't need to depend on another for strength. He was emotionally crippled.

"Where are you guys heading now?" Stiles felt like he had to ask.

"Out East. I accepted going to MIT in the fall and Ethan decided he wanted to come with me. His psychiatrist thinks the change might be good... for the both of us." Danny watched as Ethan got up from the grave. He welcomed the Alpha into his waiting arms.

There was a lot of healing to be done. A year spent remembering what had been lost hadn't been good on Ethan, so Danny was hoping this change would be better. He would make things better. He owed it to Aiden, to fix everything.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is the result of me and my Derek discussing about Ethan and Aiden being connected. If you recall, Ethan could feel Aiden's pain when A was in the fight with Cora. So we pondered what would happen if Aiden died. The result... This.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and catch you up later.


End file.
